


Voices

by j_crew_guy



Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-29
Updated: 2011-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:13:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_crew_guy/pseuds/j_crew_guy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anton attempts to remain strong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voices

I can hear his voice hissing inside my head. Telling me things. No, commanding me to do things. There are times when I can't control myself. Times when I wake up in Trent's bedroom, standing next to his bed. He's too old for me to explain it away as me coming in to comfort away a nightmare.

I can hear *his* voice hissing in frustration. He wants to destroy Trent. He also wants to break Trent, to have Trent. I can't allow that.

I must remain strong. I must. For Trent's sake. And my own.

...I mussst be ssssstrong... Mussst...


End file.
